Lost
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Warna mata dan rambut itu serupa dengan sosok lain di masa lalunya. Namun L sama sekali tak berharap jika mereka adalah sosok yang serupa. For L's Birthday Event


_Sebuah tangan berhias keriput terulur ke arahnya. Membelai rambutnya yang berantakan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang._

"_Kau adalah sebuah cahaya yang kelak akan menyinari dunia. Kau adalah keadilan."_

_Ia mendongak, menatap wajah setengah tua yang tersenyum memandangnya. Tanpa ada rasa mengasihani atau jijik yang menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Yang tampak hanya rasa sayang. Dan itu benar-benar…_

…_menenangkannya._

"_Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang kau akan dipanggil…" _

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: (semi) BL, OC, OOC, Semi-Canon, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan dalam L's birthday event yang terlambat dengan prompt _sweets_ dan spesial dipersembahkan untuk salah satu penulis fandom Death Note terbaik yang aku kenal, Li Chylee. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia aku ganggu untuk pembuatan FF ini.

**OC Glass is mine.**

OC yang masuk adalah teman sekaligus rival L selama berada di Wammy's House. Silakan bayangkan Glass sebagai Light versi perempuan secara fisik.

.

…*…

.

L membuka matanya. Sedikit silau dengan cahaya komputer yang menyala. Ia masih ada di kursinya, kaki tak lagi ditekuk dalam posisi berjongkok—melainkan sudah terkulai seperti cara orang duduk pada normalnya, ibu jari sudah tak terkulum di mulut, dan pergelangan tangan masih berhiaskan gelang besi. Jarum panjang jam tampaknya sudah berputar beberapa kali. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Ryuzaki, kau sudah bangun?"

L terbelalak. Dilatar belakangi cahaya lampu, wajah sang partner kerja tampak berbayang-bayang mengerikan. Nyaris seperti Kira yang hidup dalam imajinasinya. Atau… nyaris seperti sosok dalam masa lalunya.

"Ryuzaki? Wajahmu pucat."

Membenarkan posisi duduknya sembari mengemut ibu jari, L membalas, "Saya tidak apa-apa, Light-kun. Wajah saya sudah lama seperti ini."

"Tidak." Light membungkuk di hadapan L untuk melihat wajah sang detektif lebih jelas. "Wajahmu pucat. Lebih pucat dari biasanya. Aku yakin itu."

"Sejak kapan Light-kun memperhatikan rona wajah saya?"

Mengetuk-ngetukkan jari dengan tidak sabar, Light mendengus pelan. "Jangan kau coba-coba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ryuzaki. Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya saja." Sebuah seringai lebar muncul di wajah Light, mengingatkan L akan wajah seekor pemangsa yang berhasil menangkap korbannya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau… bermimpi buruk?"

Satu menit berlalu. L mengernyitkan alisnya sambil terus menghisap ibu jari. Mata hitam besarnya memandang Light dengan tatapan yang tak dapat didefinisikan. "Mungkin Light-kun ada benarnya juga."

"Itu kah alasannya mengapa kau jarang tidur? Kau takut bermimpi buruk?"

"Mengapa Light-kun sepertinya ingin mengetahui segala hal tentang saya?" L balas bertanya sambil tersenyum polos—seperti anak kecil yang tak berdosa. "Apa ini salah satu taktik Kira untuk menjatuhkan saya?"

"L, harus kukatakan berapa kali? Aku. Bukan. Kira." Light memijat kepalanya yang pening dan menghela napas panjang. Tangannya diletakkan di sandaran kursi L sementara ia balas memandang pria di hadapannya dengan tenang. "Aku hanya sedikit khawatir saja melihat kantung matamu itu. Semakin kuperhatikan kau semakin mirip Panda China saja."

"Light-kun mengkhawatirkan saya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah sahabatku, mana mungkin aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu."

L tampak menimbang-nimbang alasan partner yang tengah dirantai bersamanya itu. "Saya tidak yakin. Saya tidak pernah memiliki sahabat sebelumnya."

"Tidak juga saat kau masih kecil?"

"Tidak. Jangan bandingkan masa kecil Light-kun dengan masa kecil saya. Saya hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengan yang Light-kun kenal." L mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada layar komputer. Tanpa sadar mengemut jarinya lebih kuat dari biasanya, bahkan sesekali menggigitinya. "Bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasus Kira, Light-kun?"

Light menghela napas panjang. "Lagi-lagi kau berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ryuzaki."

"Itu tidak benar. Saya hanya mencoba untuk tetap fokus," L membela diri. "Kasus Kira harus tetap harus diutamakan."

Light memandang sang detektif nomor satu sejenak, mencoba membaca perasaan yang disembunyikan di balik wajah tenang tanpa ekspresi pria itu. Ia mengangkat bahu pelan, menyadari jika masih banyak hal tentang L yang tak ia tahu. Bukan hanya nama. Keluarga, kehidupan pribadi, bahkan masa kecilnya pun tak Light ketahui.

L baginya… adalah sebuah misteri yang tak terkira dalamnya.

"Jadi, hari ini ada dua puluh dua narapindana yang…"

Light terus membacakan data-data dan kemungkinan yang didapatnya, namun tak ada satupun yang masuk ke dalam otak L. Pemikirannya sudah terjajah oleh masa lalu yang harusnya tak boleh diingatnya lagi—namun masih terus saja terbayang.

"_Kau mau menerimanya? Aku mendapatkannya dari Roger. Tapi aku tak suka makanan manis, mungkin kau mau?"_

L memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati perasaan kosong dari suara merdu yang tiba-tiba mengisi otaknya—bersama dengan imagi akan senyum lembut seorang gadis belia.

"Sahabat ya… bukan berarti saya tak pernah merasa memilikinya."

"Ryuzaki, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Mungkin daya pendengaran Light-kun mulai menurun. Sebaiknya Light-kun segera mengatur jadwal pertemuan dengan dokter."

.

…*…

.

Dia yakin, namanya adalah L. Hanya L. Sebuah abjad di urutan ke dua belas yang tak berarti apapun. Ia tak memiliki huruf lain di belakang huruf mati itu, kalaupun ada, itu hanya sebuah nama palsu atau nama yang sudah mati.

Nama aslinya pun sama tak berartinya. Nama pemberian orang tua yang tak lagi pernah ditemuinya sejak belasan tahun yang lalu. L tak merasa harus menjaga nama itu. Justru nama itulah yang menjadi bumerang baginya. Kunci menuju kematian andai kata Kira—entah itu Light Yagami atau bukan—mengetahuinya.

Namun ada sebuah nama lain yang sempat menjadi namanya. Nama pemberian pengganti orang tuanya yang berharga. Nama yang merubah dirinya dari seorang bocah kecil yang tak mengetahui apapun menjadi seorang detektif nomor satu dunia. Nama yang merupakan perwujudan doa dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dan nama yang ingin dilupakannya, meski tak mampu.

Nama itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Membuatnya terus teringat akan arti keberadaannya di dunia ini. Keberadaannya yang bukan sebagai manusia. Sebagai sosok yang hanya dikenal melalui suara buatan dan simbol huruf di layar—sosok detektif imajiner yang tak nyata.

'_Nama itu tak pantas untukmu. Kau sama sekali bukan cahaya keadilan. Kau adalah kegelapan. Sama sepertiku. Dan dengan itu juga kita akan berakhir.'_

L tersentak.

Mata besar itu melirik sekitarnya dengan waspada. Light masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas tentang Kira di bangku sebelah, sesekali menarik rantai penghubung mereka tanpa sadar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gemericing besi yang beradu dengan lantai—tampak tak sadar jika L tengah melamun menatap komputer.

Rambut dan warna matanya yang sewarna madu. Kulit putih yang tampak hidup. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing. Senyum lembut nan ramah yang langsung mencairkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

_Mirip. Mereka terlalu mirip._

"Light-kun…"

Yang dipanggil namanya menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Apapun yang akan kau katakan, Ryuzaki. Aku akan terus mengatakannya, aku bukan Kira."

"Mengapa Light-kun menyimpulkan jika saya akan menuduh Light-kun sebagai Kira sebelum saya mengatakan apapun?" tanya L sambil menghisap ibu jarinya. Mata besarnya meneliti dengan seksama pria di sampingnya. "Apa itu merupakan celah ketakutan pada rasa percaya diri Kira?"

Light membanting dokumen yang tengah ditelitinya ke meja, tampak nyaris kehabisan kesabaran dan menghadiahi L dengan pukulan lagi. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, Ryuzaki? Aku bukan Kira!"

"Selama kemungkinan belum mencapai nol persen, maka saya akan terus mencurigai Light-kun sebagai Kira."

Jari-jari mengepal, tampak sedikit memucat, siap melancarkan serangan. L mengamatinya dengan seksama, diam-diam dia meregangkan kakinya, siap untuk serangan balasan yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Namun Light hanya menghela napas panjang. Jari-jarinya kembali terbuka dan terhias warna merah muda, tanda jika darah telah kembali mengalir di sana. Dijatuhkannya tubuhnya ke atas kursi sambil menyilangkan kaki—berusaha mengurangi ketegangan yang sempat muncul. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sebelum kita membahas Kira?"

"Light-kun." L memandang Light dengan mata paling besar dan polos yang dimilikinya. "Apa Light-kun dahulunya perempuan?"

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

"Apa?"

Dan Light benar-benar merasa perlu mengatur jadwal pertemuan dengan dokter THT sekarang juga.

.

…*…

.

"_Aku suka namamu. Nama yang indah, benar-benar cocok untuk menjadi detektif hebat di masa depan. Nama yang akan membuka satu per satu tirai gelap dunia, kau juga berpikir hal yang sama kan?"_

_Anak laki-laki dengan rambut berantakan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis seusianya yang tengah mengajaknya bicara. "Bagi saya, nama itu hanyalah nama pemberian Sir Wammy saja."_

"_Namun namamu itu indah. Kalau bisa, aku ingin mendapatkan nama itu." Ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang sewarna karamel dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga ingin menjadi cahaya."_

"_Saya rasa nama Glass juga memiliki nilai estetika sendiri." Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan kaca patri yang membiaskan berbagai warna ke ruangan tempat mereka bermain. "Dan kaca selalu meneruskan cahaya."_

"_Namun kaca adalah benda yang rapuh. Dengan sedikit tekanan saja dia akan hancur berantakan. Nama seperti itu tidak cocok untuk seorang detektif nomor satu dunia."_

"_Kaca berbeda dari cermin. Kaca yang tembus pandang selalu menampilkan apapun yang ada di baliknya. Tak pernah berdusta. Tidakkah nama itu serasi untuk seorang detektif yang ingin mengungkapkan keadilan?"_

_Glass, gadis manis berambut cokelat susu itu, tersenyum lebar. Diambilnya sebuah permen besar dengan tangkai dari dalam kantung bajunya dan diberikannya pada sang anak laki-laki. "Kau mau menerimanya? Aku mendapatkannya dari Roger. Tapi aku tak suka makanan manis. Mungkin kau mau?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu menerima benda itu dengan hati-hati. Dibukanya plastik yang membungkusnya perlahan, lalu diamatinya. "Apa ini?"_

"_Namanya Lollipop. Roger mendapatkan banyak makanan seperti ini dari toko permen yang baru saja dibuka di pusat kota. Aku sudah mencicipinya sebatang tadi pagi, rasanya tidak enak—menurutku. Tapi kupikir kau akan menyukainya, makanya aku meminta satu untuk bagianmu juga dari Roger."_

_Mencicipi sedikit, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah sang anak laki-laki. "Manis."_

"_Kau suka ya? Syukurlah. Kau tahu? Makanan manis selalu bisa membawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka yang memakannya."_

"_Sebelumnya tidak. Tapi saya rasa… sekarang saya tahu."_

_Di bawah cahaya berwarna-warni yang terbias pada kaca patri, dua orang anak kecil yang diharapkan akan mampu mengukir sejarah di masa depan duduk dengan saling tersenyum. Hitam dan cokelat madu. Dua warna yang berbeda, namun menimbulkan satu keharmonisan yang tak pernah tercipta sebelumnya._

_Namun, persaingan tetaplah persaingan. _

_Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka sadar. Hanya ada satu orang yang akan menjadi detektif nomor satu dunia. _

_Sementara satu yang lain akan tersingkir… dan menjadi pecundang._

_._

…_*…_

_._

"Ryuzaki."

L mengangguk pelan pada Watari dan memberikan kode untuk meletakkan cemilan tengah malamnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Light sudah terlelap di sampingnya, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata kembali. Bayangan mata cokelat madu yang mengerling lembut nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Watari. Setengah tahun lagi, jadwalkan saya untuk kembali ke Inggris."

Pria tua itu tersenyum lembut penuh pengertian. "Saya mengerti." Diletakkan satu kotak gula di samping kopi hitam pesanan L, dengan harapan kafein akan menahan matanya untuk tak kembali tertutup. "Kau masih selalu memikirkan _dia_."

"_Dia_ adalah orang yang penting. Saya tidak bisa semudah itu mengabaikannya."

Senyum di wajah pria tua itu sama sekali tak berkurang, namun sudut matanya sempat mencuri pandang pada sosok pemuda yang tengah tidur membelakangi mereka. "Mengejutkan sekali jika secara kebetulan Yagami Light memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya bukan? Dan nama itu…"

"Tolong jangan sebutkan, Watari. Saya sudah melupakan nama itu. Saya adalah L. tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari itu. Anda sudah berjanji pada saya bukan?"

"Maafkan saya, Ryuzaki."

L melirik sedikit pada pemuda yang tidur di sampingnya dengan pulas, seolah melupakan jika ada rantai panjang sebagai bukti bahwa ia masih merupakan tersangka suatu kasus paling berbahaya di dunia. Rambut cokelat susu pemuda itu tampak lebih lembab dan berantakan dari biasanya. "Dan mengenai _dia_…, Light-kun tidak sama dengannya. Mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda."

Watari mengangguk pelan. "Saya mengerti. Saya akan berhati-hati dalam berbicara mulai saat ini."

Sepeninggal Watari, L menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk sembari mengamati pemuda yang berbaring di sampingnya. Rambutnya, kulitnya, punggung yang membelakanginya, gerak tubuh akibat napasnya yang teratur…

Begitu mirip. Begitu serupa.

Tangannya bergerak, hendak menyentuh tubuh itu. Hanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika sosok di hadapannya itu berbeda dengan sosok di masa lalunya. Namun tangannya terhenti di tengah jalan, kemudian ditarik kembali.

"Light-kun. Maafkan saya. Mungkin saya memang ingin Light-kun adalah Kira." L tahu, percuma saja baginya mengatakan hal itu. Light sedang tidur, dia tak akan mendengar apapun yang dikatakan L. Atau mungkin memang itulah tujuannya. "Mungkin saya melakukannya agar saya tak perlu lagi mempercayai jika sahabat itu benar nyata. Sama seperti saya ingin mempercayai jika saya tidak pernah menganggap _dia_ sebagai sahabat."

L tak pernah dan tak akan pernah tahu, di balik punggung yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti napas itu, sepasang mata cokelat madu terbuka lebar.

.

…*…

.

_Gebrakan meja itu membuat mata hitamnya terbuka lebih lebar. Gadis yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang anggun, manis dan cerdas seolah menghilang. Hanya tatapan kecewa yang mengerikan dan wajah menakutkan yang dapat ditangkap matanya._

"_Kenapa?!" teriak gadis itu tak terima. "Kenapa hanya dia? Aku juga sudah berusaha keras!"_

_Roger duduk dengan tenang, tak mengacuhkan kemarahan sang gadis yang meledak-ledak. Matanya tetap terfokus pada remaja putra yang baru saja didaulat mendapatkan tugas menggantikan detektif terbaik dunia yang mangkat akibat bunuh diri. "Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, tak mungkin kau bisa bekerja dengan baik sebagai detektif, Glass. Aku yakin masih bisa mencarikanmu beberapa pekerjaan yang akan kau nikmati."_

"_Kondisiki baik-baik saja! Aku tahu itu!" Pendar mata cokelat madu itu menggelap, lebih menyerupai kemarahan dibandingkan kekecewaan sekarang. Tangannya mengepal tanda tak terima. "Aku bisa menjadi detektif terbaik dunia! Aku bisa menjaga keadilan! Aku tak mau pekerjaan lai, Roger!"_

"_Sementara menemui satu kegagalan saja sudah membuatmu berteriak? Itu tidak mungkin." Roger berusaha menggenggam tangan sang gadis, namun gadis itu menghindar dan mundur teratur—membuat jarak dengan pengawasnya. "Glass…"_

_Tawa keras yang tak terduga berkumandang dari sosok sang gadis, membuat buku kuduk dua orang lain di ruangan itu meremang seketika. Tawanya terdengar ganjil… nyaris seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. "Jadi, kau mau mengatakan jika aku belum sembuh? Atau kau mau mengatakan jika semua usahaku sia-sia belaka?"_

"_Glass, tidakkah kau mengerti? Kondisi psikologimu…"_

"_Tentu saja aku mengerti!" Air mata meluncur jatuh, tawa yang tadi sempat terdengar kini tampak bagaikan ilusi semata. Gadis yang tadi mengeluarkannya kini menangis dengan wajah dipenuhi duka. "Aku sangat mengerti jika ada yang salah dengan diriku. Perubahan emosi yang tiba-tiba, ketidaksadaran telah melukai orang lain, obsesi untuk selalu menjadi yang nomor satu… Tapi kupikir aku sudah… Kau membohongiku, Roger. Kau…"_

_Kata-kata terhenti. Tatapan matanya menajam kembali. Pribadinya berubah keras, bagaikan batu karang yang tetap tak bergeming dihempas ombak lautan. Ketangguhan yang entah muncul dari mana. Kecerdasan, kelicikan dan kesadisan—hal yang jelas terpancar dari sorot mata menusuknya. Gadis itu kini tampak begitu…_

…_berbahaya._

"_Anda baik-baik saja, Glass?" Sesungguhnya pemuda berambut hitam gelap itu tak ingin bicara, namun kegelapan yang seketika membayang pada sosok sang gadis dan kediaman Roger memaksanya. _

_Glass tertawa sinis. "Mana mungkin aku bisa baik-baik saja setelah sahabatku mencuri cita-citaku sendiri?"_

"_Maaf…"_

"_Kau tak perlu meminta maaf." Roger menghela napas dan menutup matanya. Tampak lelah dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini. "Glass sudah mengerti akan kondisinya sejak masuk ke tempat ini, dia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri."_

_Keheningan yang sangat panjang terjadi. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah deru napas cepat dari sang gadis untuk menahan emosinya. Satu detik berlalu bagaikan satu jam. Rasanya sudah berabad-abad lamanya hingga ada yang berinisiatif untuk memecahkan kesunyian itu._

"_Nama yang kita gunakan adalah nama palsu. Begitu pula namaku dan namamu. Dan nama-nama itu, menjelaskan arti keberadaan kita di sini." Gadis itu angkat bicara sambil menunduk. Tubuhnya gemetar—entah menahan sedih atau gembira. "Kau mendapatkan nama itu karena mereka percaya kelak kau akan menjadi orang yang dapat menerangi dunia._

"_Sementara aku. Glass… huh, kaca yang rapuh dan mudah hancur hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Itulah aku. Menyedihkan sekali nasibku ini." Matanya yang tajam dan berbahaya balik memandang pada sang pemuda, kali ini tak ada keramahan yang selama ini selalu ditunjukkannya. "Jangan berpikir jika kau lebih dari aku hanya karena kau lah yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikannya. Jangan pernah berpikir jika kau sudah menang dengan ini."_

_Mata hitam berbentrok dengan cokelat madu. Wajah datar beradu dengan senyum miring meremehkan yang penuh percaya diri._

"_Glass, saya…"_

"_Cahaya, heh? Nama itu tak pantas untukmu. Kau sama sekali bukan cahaya keadilan. Kau adalah kegelapan. Sama sepertiku. Dan dengan itu juga kita akan berakhir."_

"_Glass! Diam!"_

_Ini kali pertama pemuda itu mendengar Roger berteriak—apalagi pada seorang perempuan. Wajah pria itu tampak tegang sekaligus khawatir._

"_Kenapa, Roger? Apa kau takut jika dia mengetahui segalanya?" Glass menantang. "Apa kau takut jika dia tahu semua sikap baikku kepadanya hanyalah perintahmu semata? Atau kau takut dia tahu jika persahabatan yang selama ini aku tawarkan hanya sandiwara yang kau rencanakan?"_

"_Glass. Kumohon, berhentilah bicara… kau mulai merancau. Kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan."_

_Gadis itu tak menggubris perkataan Roger. Ia justru berbalik menatap pemuda di dekatnya yang sejak tadi dia dan berkata padanya. "Dan ya, aku memang menerima peran yang ditawarkan Roger dengan senang hati. Tapi bukan tanpa tujuan. Aku bersahabat denganmu hanya untuk mencari titik kelemahanmu dan menghancurkanmu."_

_Mata hitam kembali bentrok dengan mata cokelat muda. Entah sudah berapa kali terjadi, namun baru kali ini sensasi yang muncul di dadanya terasa seganjil ini. Seolah-olah ia tengah tenggelam di lautan es utara._

"_Tak ada yang namanya sahabat. Dan tak pernah ada. Kalaupun ada, persahabatan hanyalah suatu kedok untuk menghancurkan mereka yang ada dalam ikatan itu."_

_Dan itu adalah kali terakhir dia melihat sang gadis. Karena setelah mengatakan hal itu, Glass pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan. Bukan karena keinginannya, bukan juga karena usianya sudah legal untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, dan bukan juga karena diusir._

_Pada akhirnya kaca yang telah dijaga dengan lembut dan hati-hati pun akan hancur juga, hanya meninggalkan seorang wanita gila yang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan tangan dan kaki yang terbelenggu. Senyum cantik dan mengerikannya masih tetap tersungging, berulang kali mengocehkan tentang cahaya, gelas, keadilan dan kegelapan dunia. Tak pernah merasa bersalah akan darah yang tumpah di tangannya—akibat kegilaannya sendiri._

_Pria tua dengan wajah keriput yang dulu membawanya masuk ke dalam panti asuhan itu kini membawanya pergi juga. _

"_Tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka pasti akan menjaga Glass dengan baik."_

_Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil. "Wajar saja. Dia sudah gila."_

"_Dia hanya terlalu jenius." Pria itu menepuk pundaknya yang sedikit melengkung ke bawah dengan lembut. "Dan setiap kejeniusan memiliki harganya sendiri. Bagi Glass, itu adalah psikologinya."_

_Mata hitam pemuda itu masih tak bisa lepas dari taman tempat dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang gadis kaca. Masih jelas terlihat di sana dua bocah kecil yang duduk memandang awan, salah seorang di antara mereka akan terus berbicara mengenai apa yang ia tahu dan pikirkan, sementara yang lain hanya menimpali sedikit-sedikit._

Glass…

_Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi, menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir di sana. Dadanya terasa bagaikan tengah terhimpit. Emosi… itulah yang menghimpitnya. Berbagai macam emosi yang membuatnya enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu._

_Atau justru semakin mantap untuk pergi dan melupakan segalanya._

_**Sakit.**_

"_Sir Wammy."_

"_Ya?"_

" _Tolong, jangan sebut lagi namanya di hadapan saya."_

"_Baiklah."_

_**Pahit. **_

"_Dan jangan lagi panggil saya dengan nama yang Anda berikan dulu. Panggillah saya sesuka hati Anda, namun tidak dengan nama itu."_

"_Jika itu maumu."_

_**Kecewa. **_

"_Mulai saat ini, sebagai detektif terbaik dunia, saya akan menggunakan nama L. Sementara untuk nama detektif yang lain, saya serahkan pada Anda."_

"_Akan kuatur."_

"_Dan…"_

_**Takut.**_

'Kau tahu? Makanan manis selalu bisa membawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka yang memakannya.'

"…_tolong sediakan makanan manis untuk saya. Sebanyak-banyaknya."_

_Pemuda itu ingin melupakan kekecewaannya. Dia ingin melupakan jika dia sempat memiliki seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat dan perasaan sakit akibat dihianati yang muncul akibat ia mempercayai hal itu._

.

…*…

.

Suara lonceng bergema di telinganya makin keras, sakit di dadanya kian memekat—hanya dia sudah tak memerdulikannya lagi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sepasang mata cokelat madu yang menatapnya dan tangan yang memeluknya kuat. Namun ekspresi wajahnya itu… ya, dia mengenalnya jelas. Itu adalah…

…ekspresi kegilaan.

Pada akhirnya dia tahu jika analisisnya memang tepat, Light Yagami adalah Kira. Namun ia sama sekali tak sempat merasa bangga pada dirinya.

Sudah L kira. Rasa familier itu tak hanya muncul akibat kesamaan warna mata dan rambut semata. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam yang menghubungkan sosok di masa lalunya dengan pemuda yang ia hadapi kini. Rasa akrab dari cahaya yang dipantulkan mata karamel—kepercayaan diri dan obsesi, dari senyum lembutnya—keanggunan dan kelicikan, dan dari gerak tubuhnya—kekejaman dan keinginan untuk menjadi nomor satu.

Mereka berdua serupa.

Mereka berdua… gila.

Sama gilanya seperti pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu sendiri.

Mata cokelat gila lain membayang, suaranya yang jernih dan tegas bernyanyi di telinga, beresonansi dengan denting lonceng gereja yang kian lama kian terdengar keras—seolah tengah memanggilnya.

'_Tak ada yang namanya sahabat. Dan tak pernah ada. Kalaupun ada, persahabatan hanyalah suatu kedok untuk menghancurkan mereka yang ada dalam ikatan itu.'_

Dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya, L sepakat dengan kata-kata itu.

Ini adalah pertarungan antara dua cahaya, di mana yang teranglah yang akan menang. Namun cahayanya sudah semakin suram, terkikis oleh hilangnya kepercayaan akan manusia dan keadilan. Hingga akhirnya, ia padam seutuhnya.

Detektif nomor satu dunia sudah pergi.

.

…*…

.

_Sebuah tangan berhias keriput terulur ke arahnya. Membelai rambutnya yang berantakan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang._

"_Kau adalah sebuah cahaya yang kelak akan menyinari dunia. Kau adalah keadilan."_

_Ia mendongak, menatap wajah setengah tua yang tersenyum memandangnya. Tanpa ada rasa mengasihani atau jijik yang menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Yang tampak hanya rasa sayang. Dan itu benar-benar…_

…_menenangkannya._

"_Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang kau akan dipanggil…" _

"…_Light. Cahaya."_

.

…END…

.

**Halo, perkenalkan, aku Hime Hoshina. **

**Ini pertama kalinya aku main di fandom ini. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan atas karakterisasi dan salah fakta yang terjadi. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku menonton dan membaca Death Note.**

**Ide kisah ini awalnya muncul dari teka-teki 'Siapa nama depan L?' dan 'Siapa nama L selama di Wammy's House'.**

**Seorang teman pernah berpendapat jika bukan kebetulan L dan Light memiliki inisial nama yang sama. Dari sini aku asal berimajinasi jika nama L selama ada di Wammy's House adalah Light juga.**

**Untuk tokoh Glass, aku senang membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika L pernah bertemu dengan Light sebelum kasus ini. Jadi aku membuat tokoh Glass dari imajinasi itu, anggap saja Glass adalah versi perempuan dari Light, rambut panjang dan tubuh yang bagus.**

**Aku ingin membuat versi lain kisah ini dari sudut pandang Light suatu saat nanti.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan mohon kritik serta sarannya ya ^^**


End file.
